An Ash And Kimi Romance Fic
by NekoMel
Summary: Well... ok, few things I need to piont out, Kini's name is Supposed to be May... And Her Hair Is dirty Blode. There. What I thought she was like....
1. Default Chapter

*UPDATED*BR  
An Ash And Kimi Fan FicBR  
Kojo MelodyBR  
The New Girl, Ash's Love Problems Part 1BR  
Romance NovelBR  
Disclamer: BR  
I Do not Own Pokemon or Any Charater From Pokemon... Well I Could Own Kimi If 4 Kids Hadn't of All Ready taken her!!!!!! Please Dont Sue Me.P ALIGN=CENTERAn Ash And Kimi Romance StoryBR  
Chapter 1:BR  
The New Girl, Ash's Love ProblemsP ALIGN=LEFTAsh: 15 Misty: 17 Brock: Who Knows, Who Cares Kimi: 15BR  
"Your WHAT?!" Ash Excalimed. "What Do You Mean You're Staying Here??"BR  
"I Mean, I'm Sick Of Traveling And Getting Lost!!" Misty Yelled. "And Anyways, Your Mother Needs Some Company While Your Gone..."BR  
Ash Looks Down At The Ground. "You're Still Gonna Be Here When I Get Back, Right?" Ash Blushes.BR  
Misty's Face Softens. "Of Course, Ash, Why Wouldn't I Be?" BR  
"I Just Thought You Would Go Back To Your Sisters After I Leave..." Ash Said Nervously.BR  
"Are You Nuts??? Me Go Back To My Sisters??!!! HA!" Misty Laughed. Ash Laughed With Her For A Moment Then He Put His Arms Around Her Waist And Hugged Her. "Thanks For Being Here For Me All This Time Mist."BR  
Misty Blushed And Hugged Back. 'He's Gotten Stronger.' She Thought To Herself. BR  
"Don't Worry About Me. Just Worry About Your Training And Winning The Gold Cup." Misty Said As They Released The Hug.BR  
*Note: The Gold Cup Is My Made Up Pokemon Leauge For The 6th Pokemon Series.*BR  
"I Will Mist. I Will." Ash Turned To Leave.BR  
"Ash Wait!" Misty caught Ash's Attention.BR  
"What Mist-" He Was Cut Off By A Very Passionate Kiss.BR  
"Don't Forget Me." Misty Said As She Broke The Kiss.BR  
"I Won't Mist." Then Ash Pulled Her In For Another Kiss.BR  
"Be Careful Ash." Misty Hugged Ash One Last Time. A Light Flashes.BR  
"HUH?" Misty And Ash Both Look Where The Flash Came From. "BROCK!!"BR  
"Heh Heh. It's For The Scrapbook." Brock Smiled. Ms.Ketchum Laughs. BR  
"You Better Get Going." Misty Said As She Let Go Of Ash's Hand.BR  
"Yea... I'll Miss You." Ash Smiled As He Turned To Leave.BR  
"I'll Miss You Too. I Love You." Misty Blushes When She Said It.BR  
"Love You Too Mist." Ash Called Back.BR  
"BYE!!!" Misty Waved.BR  
10 Minutes Down The RoadBR  
"You Sure Seem Quiet Ash..." Brock Broke The Odd Scilence That Hung Over Them. BR  
"..." Ash Was Lost In Thought.BR  
"Hey Ash!" Brock Tried To Get His Attention Again, But No Luck.BR  
"I Miss Her..." Ash Finally Said.BR  
"I Do Too Ash." Brock agreed.BR  
"But I Miss Her In So Many Different Ways..." Ash Laughed As He Got A Flashback.BR  
"You've Got It Bad For Her Don't Ya?" Brock Laughed.BR  
"Yea-" He Hit Somthing Hard. "Oww... I Hit Somthing Hard And The Hard Thing Won..." Ash Rubbed His Back. "Oh!" He Looked Up At Who He Bumped Into. "Are You Alright?" When He Looked Up He Saw A Blonde Hair, Aqua Colored Eyed, About 5'5", Female Teenager.BR  
"Yeah, I Live..." She Looked Up Into Ash's Brown Eyes. Then Her Eyes Widened And Turned Into Hearts. "Oh My God. You Are The Most Cutest Guy Ever. Would You Go Out With Me???!!!"BR  
Ash And Brock Sweatdropped. BR  
"Now I Know What Nurse Joy Feels Like." Ash laughed.BR  
"What Does He Mean By That?" The Girl Looked Up At Brock Questioningly.BR  
"Don't Ask." Ash saidP ALIGN=CENTERTO BE CONTINUED... /P 


	2. Ash And Kimi Romance Fic Part 2

An Ash And Kimi Fan FicBR  
Kojo MelodyBR  
Misty Or Her? Part 2BR  
Romance NovelBR  
Disclamer: BR  
I Do not Own Pokemon or Any Charater From Pokemon... Well I Could Own Kimi If 4 Kids Hadn't of Alredy taken her!!!!!! Please Dont Sue Me.P ALIGN=CENTERAn Ash And Kimi Romance StoryBR  
Chapter 2:BR  
Misty Or Her?P ALIGN=LEFT"Only Nurse I've Ever Heard Of Is Nurse Jenny..." The Girl Got Up And Helped Ash Up.BR  
"By The Way, Does This 'Nurse Jenny', Have Blue Hair?" Brock Asked.BR  
The Girl Nodds.BR  
"Hmm..." Brock Shuffles Through His Backpack And Produces A Picture Of Officer Jenny. "Does She Happen To Look Similer To This?" He Hands The Picture To The Girl.BR  
The Girl Looks At The Picture, Then Nodds After A Couple Of Seconds.BR  
Ash's Jaw Dropped. "Whoa, That's A Switch... I Wonder What The Joy's Do."BR  
Brock Shuffles Through His Back Pack Again And Produces A Picture Of Nurse Joy. He Hands The Pic to The Girl.BR  
"I've Never seen Her Before... Who Is She?" The Girl Asked As She Handed The Pics Back To Brock. BR  
Brock Sweatdropps And Ash's Jaw Dropped Even Lower Than Before.BR  
"Oh, Um, I Never Introduced Myslef. I'm Kimi." She Holds Out Her Hand.BR  
"I'm Brock." He Shakes Kimi's Hand.BR  
"I'm Ash..." Kimi's Eyes Widened Again.BR  
"You Wouldn't Happen To Be Ash Ketchum Would You?" Kimi Asked.BR  
"I Think That's Who I Am." Ash Laughed At His Own Joke.BR  
Kimi Jumped Up And Down. "I Can't Belive It!! I Must Be The Luckiest Girlfan Ever In This Region!!!"BR  
"Why?" Ask got A Big Red Question Mark Over His Head.BR  
"Because, I Bumped Into The Pokemon League Champ AND The Chosen One!!!" Kimi Jumped Up And Down In Happiness.BR  
"H-how Did You Know That I Was The Chosen One??" Ash Asked In A Surprised Tone.BR  
"You Didn't Know? It Was Broad Casted ALL OVER TELEVISION!!" Kimi Took His Hands In To Hers And Kissed Him On The Cheek.BR  
Brock Made That Uh-Oh Face.BR  
Ash Backed Away From Her. "No, I Didn't Know..." P ALIGN=CENTERTO BE CONTINUED... AGAIN..../P 


	3. Ash And Kimi Romance Fic Part 3

An Ash And Kimi Fan FicBR  
Kojo MelodyBR  
Misty's Secrets Part 3BR  
Romance NovelBR  
Disclamer: BR  
I Do not Own Pokemon or Any Charater From Pokemon... Well I Could Own Kimi If 4 Kids Hadn't of All Ready taken her!!!!!! Please Dont Sue Me.P ALIGN=CENTERAn Ash And Kimi Fan FicBR  
Chapter 3BR  
Misty's SecretsP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
"What's Wrong? Aren't You A Free Guy?" Kimi asked.BR  
Brock Elbowed Him In His Side. "You're Not Gonna Do Anything To Hurt Misty Are Ya?" He Whispered.BR  
Ash Stood There In Thought And Confusion. "I Thought She Was The One, Why Am I Getting These Feelings?" He Thought To Himself.BR  
"Ash?" Kimi Tried To Get Him Out Of Thought. "Is There Anything Troubling You?"BR  
Ash Looked Up At Kimi And Then Down A The Photo He Had In His Hand. "No. And I'm Not Free."BR  
Kimi Looked At Him With A Hurt Look.BR  
"I'm Sorry." Ash Said In A Low Voice.BR  
Kimi thought For A Minute. "It's Ok. Anyway... I'm Kinda Bad At This Traveling Thing... Do Ya Think I Could Travel With You Guys?"BR  
"Sure. No Prob." Ash Said Quickly.BR  
"Aww.. Your're So Sweet." Kimi Thanked Him and They Started On The Road Again.BR  
"So Brock.. Where's The Map Say We're Heading?" Ash Asked.BR  
"Well Ash, Why Don't You Ask It For Yourself, And See If It'll Answer Back." Brock Says As He Pushes The Map Into Ash's Hands.BR  
Ash Takes The Map And Reads It For A Moment. "Buttercup Town?? What A Name."BR  
"That's My Hometown..." Kimi Spoke Up.BR  
"Really..." Ash Said.BR  
"Yep. It's Kinda Like Cerulean..." Kimi said.BR  
"Now That's Intresting... " Ash commented.BR  
"It was The Home Of The Legendary Misty Waterflower..."BR  
"LEGENDARY!!!!?????" Ash And Brock Exclaimed. "HER????!!!"BR  
"Yeah, She was Legendary Until She Started Traveling Again... She Just Drifted From Everybody's Minds..." Kimi Nodded. "Do You Know Her??"BR  
"Personally, Yes." Brock answered. BR  
"Yep." Ash Added.BR  
Kimi's Eyed Widended. "HOW?????"BR  
"Used To Travel With Us... And Now She's Staying With Ash's Mom In Ash's Hometown. And...." Brock Stopped Because Ash Had Just Stomped On His Foot. "Owwwww!!!!"BR  
"AND... She's MY Girlfriend..." Kimi's Eyes Got Wide Again.BR  
"YOU LUCKY GUY!!!!!" She excalims. "How In The Heck Did You Meet Up WIth Her???"BR  
"Well It Was 5 Years Ago This Day...."P ALIGN=CENTERTO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!! /P 


	4. Ash And Kimi Romance Fic Part 4

An Ash And Kimi Romance Novel  
NekoMel  
Part 4  
Melody_Gurl_249@yahoo.com  
RN  
  
Discalaimer: As obvious, I am not rich, I do not live in a mansion, and I do not have a car, does that tell you I don't own pokemon or any of it's charaters???  
  
  
  


Misty's "Normal" Past  
**.::Ash's POV::.**  


"It all started on my first day as a Pokemon Trainer, I wasn't starting out very well. My first Pokemon, Pikachu wasn't tamed yet, so he was a little hard to handle." I began with a sigh.  
"Pika, pik chu..." (Oh great, Here we go...) Ash looked over at Pikachu and sweatdropped.  
"I was on route one, right out side of Pallet, my hometown." Ash continued. He reached in side his pocket and clutched something. "She was a nice girl at first."  
"That is, until you did something stupid or got us lost for instance, (a/n:ooh! Big word!! LOL!) then it would be a pull of the ear or her mallet to the head." Brock added.  
"The ear pulling was your fault Brock. Don't even try putting that against me. I was gettin hit the head by her mallet for the first part of the time." I sighed. " I was being chased by spearows after hunting down Pikachu and saving him from a close death attack. Pikachu was badly hurt and I wanted to get him to a Pokemon Center, and fast--"  
"Didn't you steal Misty's bike to get there?" Brock asked, teasingly.  
"**I **didn't steal it!! I **Borrowed **it!!!!" I yell.  
"Well, you still destroyed it. " I gave Brock a threatening glare.  
"**I **didn't do anything!! It was Pikachu that fried it!" I declared. _I just hope that she's having a good time on that bike. _I thought to my self.  
"Pi!!" (Hey!) Pikachu looked about ready to shock me.   
**Ash continued on with his story (a/n: of which most of us already know so do I really have to type that much? Yes, I'm lazy.) With Kimi nodding with interest and telling him to go on when he stopped to look at her expression.  
** "And that's how we knew Misty." Ash finished.  
Brock rubs a spot on his head where he was obviously hit. "Finally..."  
I give him another threatening look.  
"Want me to do the honors Ashy-boy?" A figure stood on top the hill just above Brocks head.  
I looked through the sunlight with squinting eyes. "Misty?"  
"The one and only!" She jumps down. "Ten minutes down the road I hear you whine to Brock that you already miss me. You are such a softy Ash Ketchum."   
"About how far down were you?" I ask, giving Misty a playful threatening look.  
"About two minutes behind." She laughs.  
Kimi has gone into her hyper fit again and starts to squeal louder than when she met me. "OH MY **GOD**!!!! I can't believe it! I am looking upon Misty the great!!!!" She jumps up and down and runs over to Misty.  
"Like, you are so beautiful!!" She says in a Daisy sort of tone.  
Misty look at her with a confused face. "Where and when did you ever hear that???"  
  
Brock and I look at Misty, with faces both full of confusion. _Did she know that she was famous??? _I thought to my self.  
  
To Be continued....  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was short. I'm Lucky I finally continued on with it. Heh Heh, pretty pathetic right? Well, I'll get to part five as soon as I can and I PROMISE It will be LONGER!!! Mwahahaha! 


	5. Ash And Kimi Romance Fic Part 5

AAKRN5 An Ash And Kimi Romance Novel  
NekoMel  
Part 5  
Melody_Gurl_249@yahoo.com  
RN 

Misty's Confession, Kimi's Brother  
Misty's POV

"Ok! Hold up right there!" A voice said from behind me. The figure jumped down, coming into view.  


Kimi looked at the boy with a threatining glance. "What are you doing here??" 

The boy stuck his tounge out at Kimi. "I just came to drop somthing off to my very foregetful sister before her mom goes nuts." 

"ERR!" She rips the bag out of her little brother's hands and stuffs it into her backpack. "Ok, now, you can leave." 

"Nope!" The boys said. "I think I'll stick around awhile! And Anyways, you still have to go to the Professors to pick up your Pokemon." 

Kimi had forgotton about that. She looked at her watch. "Oh GOD! I'm late!!!" She runs off toward the labortory. 

Ash, Brock, and I follow close behind. "Reminds me of someone I know." I smile at Ash. 

"Ha ha, very funny Mist." He retorts. We arrive at the Professors. We run in panting and we all colapse to the ground. 

"Ah! Kimi! Jacob! I see you both arrived accordingly." The professor greets them. 

I turn to Ash. "Well Ash I must take my leave. your mom is waiting." I kiss him on the cheek, hug him for one last time and I whisper. "Win for me, I'll always be there for you, even if I'm not physically there." I turn to Kimi. "Now you take care of my Ash. I don't want to hear of him dying or getting seriously hurt, you hear." 

Kimi nodds. "Don't worry Misty! I'll take good care of him!" 

"Oh geez." Ash sighs. "Do I always need a mother figure around me?" 

"Yep!" Kimi and I both answer Ash's question. 

I lean over to Kimi and whisper. "Nice meeting you. I'm glad that you found out my secret." I hand her a peice of paper. "Here's my fan club address and website. I hope to chat with you again soon!" 

Kimi smiles. "Sure will!" 

I turn my attention back to the others. "See you around! I'm sure we'll bump in to each other here and there. Ja ne! 

Ash waves and Brock get all teared up. I knew he was faking. I shrug. Oh well. I'm still gonna miss 'em all.   


  


To Be Continued....


End file.
